


Killers Gonna Kill

by Trashmouth_Tozier_Baby



Series: It Hitman AU [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Hitman AU, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, This is my second try, eddie is a playboy, i lost my last post, richie is a tattoo artist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashmouth_Tozier_Baby/pseuds/Trashmouth_Tozier_Baby
Summary: basically henry is a hitman boss and Tozier and kaspbrak are his favorite hitmen. Henry sets both of them against each other for his entertainment.orjust another Reddie Au
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: It Hitman AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808314
Kudos: 8





	Killers Gonna Kill

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is my first public work ever. I really hope you enjoy it. there will be more this is just an introduction to the whole thing. I really hope you enjoy this. see you at the end!

“Kaspbrak…. 20,000 dollars? I’m going to need more than that. 100,000 dollars or no deal… its settled, give me 3 days…bye.”

Kaspbrak was assigned to kill the aspiring comedian… Richie Tozier.

Meanwhile

“Tozier…. 100,000? Alright. Ill have it done as soon as I can boss... bye."

Tozier was assigned to kill the newest hit playboy... Eddie Kaspbrak.

Little did they know that they were hired to kill each other by the same boss for his entertainment.

Richie rolled away from his office desk with all of his files. Richie ran his fingers through his hair. _This was going to be a tough one._ His latest file was siting on top opened crawling with information on the Eddie Kaspbrak. Eddie's next known location would be unknown but he did have one thing for help. The fact that Eddie would frequent a local flower shop not far from where Richie works his day job as a tattoo artist. Richie pushed himself up from the chair and made his way to the bookcase on the opposite wall of his desk. He pulled out his high school year book and flipped to the first page. It read:

"Dear Trashmouth, I hope you have a great summer, visit me in college. Lets make this the best summer yet. Losers forever. Love, E.K."

Richie felt connected to whoever E.K. was. Its not like E.K. was Eddie Kaspbrak so there is no point in thinking he is. However just couldn’t shake the feeling. The files never tell you more than a couple of interests they have, places they go to and their location last known. They don’t give you home town or date of birth. But Richie had to know. He hasn't encountered anyone else with the initials of E.K. before. He decided to call his boss back.

"hello? Hi its Tozier I know you never said to call you after your finished with me but can you tell me Eddie's hometown and maybe his graduation year?.... sorry I asked... okay I'm sorry again...bye."

_Well fuck._

Richie returned back to his year book he had been holding, and returned it to the shelf. He sulked his way back to his desk. He had work to do, and he had to do it fast.

_This is going to take some preparation._

**Author's Note:**

> You made it!! I really hope you liked my crazy weird introduction and I hope you stick around for more to come. Love you all!


End file.
